Bad Reviews & Broken Hearts
by mono5709
Summary: When Austin gets his first bad review, he doesn't take it so well. Luckily, his best friend Ally is here to help. Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hai peoples!  
I'm finally back, and I got inspired for another one-shot!  
Well, I remember reading a story a while back about Austin getting a bad review, and I L-O-V-E-D it!  
So, I'm going to do the same, only on my take!  
I hope you like it!  
Oh, P.S., the italics with the quotations are the reviews by the guy who hates him._**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

_"Austin Moon, you better enjoy this 15 minutes of fame while it lasts, because in 2 years, people won't care about who you are."_

The rain was pouring down as I walked down Austin's street. Thank goodness I brought my umbrella, but it was dark and dangerous to be out in that kind of weather.

I didn't care. Austin hadn't returned any of my texts or calls, ever since he got those reviews. All by the same guy.

_"What's an illusion is how he actually got signed."_

I walked down his driveway and up the front porch. I rang the doorbell and waited for one of the Moon's to answer. Momentarily, his mother answered. She gave a sad smile before she motioned for me to come in.

"Hi, Ally. Austin's in his room. I'm just warning you, he's been in his room for a few days. You can just walk right in, I think he'll be happy to see you," She said.

I put my umbrella down and took off my shoes and walked up the stairs to Austin's room.

_"Na na na? More like no, no, no, as in NO MORE ALBUMS."_

I quietly knocked on the door and then slowly opened it. Austin was lying down on his bed, but when I really looked at him, my heart stopped and broke all at the same time.

His hair was all messy and tangled, not in the way where he actually styles it and looks sorta cute, it's the messy where it hasn't been brushed in days. His eyes were red and puffy, and you could see the tear stains on his cheeks. He was wearing an old, dirty tank top and pajama pants. He looked so sad, and I almost burst into tears just looking at him.

This isn't the Austin Moon that I know.

This is the Austin I never imagined seeing.

"Austin..." I said and went on his bed. I climbed to the top and hugged him.

"You must think I'm a big wimp right now, crying from some.." He took a deep breath. "...dream-crushing reviews..."

I hugged him even tighter. "Why on earth would I think that?" I said.

"Because I feel like a wimp," He replied, voice wobbly.

"Austin, it's your first bad review, I wouldn't blame you for feeling sad," I said as I released from the hug.

"My first? That means there's gonna be more?"***** He whined. I ran my hand through his hair, and I could've sworn I saw a light tint of red go on his cheeks.

"Austin, I'm gonna be completely honest with you. If you're famous, you will always have fans, but there will also be haters. This is the first hater, and there might be more, but you have one of the most loyal fanbases out there." I said. He gave a small, sad smile.

"Yeah, I guess I do," He said. I smiled "There's that smile," I said.

"Austin, would it be okay if I posted something on Tweeter about how your feeling, just to show you how many loyal fans you really have?" I asked and gave a hopeful grin.

"Sure, I don't care," He said. I lied down on the bed and pulled out my phone. (**bold** is Ally's tweet, _italics _are the replies)

**"hey guys! so, austin's feeling a little down because of a negative review. can we send messages to make him feel better? he would really love it! :D"**

I twitted.******

"Now we wait," I said to him.

"Ally, can I tell you something?" Austin asked. I smiled.

"Sure, you can tell me anything," I replied. He took a deep breath, then began to speak.

"Ally, I-I still have feelings for you, stronger than when I had them first. When I wrote Steal Your Heart, and said 'I love being your friend', what I wanted to say is 'I love you, I want to get back together again'. You're the only one that cared when I got that review, not Trish, not even Dez. All you do is try your best to help people, and I love that," He took my hand. "Please, can we try one more time to be together?"

I couldn't handle it. Tears started pouring out of my eyes, not sad tears, happy tears, because that was the most heartfelt thing I've ever heard anyone say to me. I hugged him so tightly, and he hugged back even tighter.

"Yes..." I whispered in his ear. "I would love to try again,"

When we let go, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against mine. I slowly kissed back, and it was the most amazing feeling I've ever had.

Until we were inturupted by my phone buzzing from all the replies. We broke with a sudden jerk, and I was laughing. Austin gave his famous Austin smile, and from that, I knew he was feeling better.

"Lets see the twits!" I said and we looked on my phone and scrolled down the replies.

_" rhitheadorkableturtle: i hope you feel better austin! don't listen to that person, i'll still love you! #weloveyouaustin"_  
_" auslly-stavery: dont listen to that h8r! you have us to listen to! #weloveyouaustin"_  
_" werar5lover123: i love you austin! dont listen to the commander of loser central! #weloveyouaustin"_  
_" officialpsychopath: feel better austin! #weloveyouaustin #yourock"_

Those were few of the _many_ supportive twits we recieved.

"Hey, a lot of people twitted the hashtag we love you Austin, it might be trending," I said. We turned to each other at the same time and smiled. I then quickly went to trends. Yep, number one trend _worldwide, _was #weloveyouaustin.

"Feeling better now that you know you have the most loyal fans on the planet?" I said. He grinned.

"The second you walked in, I started feeling better," He said. I felt my face turning hot.

"So, how about we try that kiss again?" I asked. He grinned.

"Gladly," He said. We leaned in and kissed, and it was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

_The End_

**_Well, there you have it! Oh, by the way, the twitter names are names I got from tumblr, I had a little contest sort thing. (not really)  
Oh, if you wanna follow me, my personal is "heyitstanakay" and my fan account is "cutelittleausllymoments".  
I hope you liked it! R&R! :D_**

**_*I got this from Good Luck Charlie, when Teddy gets cheated on._**

**_**I think it would be called twits since its "Tweeter", but I don't know._**


	2. Author's Note

**_A/N: Hi guys!_**

**_So, this is just a quick little authors note._**

**_I finally found the author of where I got the inspiration of writing this!_**

**_Her name is "Micetta", so you should definitely check her out! She is an amazing author!_**

**_Sorry that this isn't another chapter, this is only a one shot, but I'm getting some ideas on what to write about!_**

**_Peace out peeps! :D_**


End file.
